the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
The Earth is where the majority of The Never-ending Story takes place and is the primary location for almost all of the related Story Arcs. The Earth is the birthplace of Humanity and all other human-related species, as well as most of the NeS' Character list. It features a vast array of related locations, including the Arena, the Hall of Heroes and gateways to many other aethereal locations including Mount Olympus and the Eighth Dimension. North America North America is a continent in the northern hemisphere of Earth and is attached to the South American continent. North America is home to important countries of the western world, such as the United States of America and CanadaNorth America article, Wikipedia.. Redwood Forest Main article: Redwood Forest The Redwood Forest is a redwood forest in an unspecified location where the Redwood Druids liveNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. United States of America Main article: United States of America The United States of America sits to the south of North America, between Canada and MexicoUnited States of America article, Wikipedia.. US Characters * List of US Characters South America South America is the southern half of the Americas and is connected to North America and is largely known as the Spanish-speaking half due to colonisation efforts of Spain during the colonisation eraSouth America article, Wikipedia.. Europe Europe is a continent that makes up half of the larger Eurasian continent and is home to western civilisation. It consists of many countries that have dominated the modern era of human civilisation, such as Great Britain and FranceEurope article, Wikipedia.. British Isles United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Main article: United Kingdom The United Kingdom is a unification of lands on the British Isles, which it shares with Ireland. It is separated from the mainland of Europe by the English Channel where sits FranceUnited Kingdom article, Wikipedia.. British Characters * List of British Characters Ireland TBA Central Europe France Main article: France France is located in the west of Europe, separated from the United Kingdom by the English ChannelFrance article, Wikipedia. through BrittanyPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. French Characters * List of French Characters Southern Europe Located in southern Europe is the Mediterranean where ancient nations of Egypt, Greece, Rome and Carthage would wage trade and warLeg Post 52, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Italy TBA Hellenic Republic The Hellenic Republic, more commonly known as Greece, is located in the south-east and acts as a crossroads between Europe, Asia and AfricaGreece article, Wikipedia.. Grecian Characters * List of Grecian Characters Middle-East Lebanon TBA -Phoenicians Arabia TBA Africa Africa is the original birthplace of homo sapiens who spread throughout the world after emigrating across the thin landmass that connects Africa to the Middle-East. It has some of the world's oldest nations, including Egypt, but many areas have long been disadvantaged technologically during the modern eraAfrica article, Wikipedia.. Egypt TBA Ethiopia TBA Asia Asia is the largest and most populous continent on the planet and is usually broken up between the Middle East and the Far East. It contains wildly differing cultures and is home to ancient nations such as India and ChinaAsia article, Wikipedia.. India Main article: India India is a country located in southern Asia and is one of the most populous of all nations. It borders with several countries, including ChinaIndia article, Wikipedia.. One of India's most prominent religions is Hinduism where they worship the Hindu Gods, such as VishnuNeS1 Post 122, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Otter the Writer.. Indian Characters * The Black Knight * Anglitora * Prester John China Main article: China TBA Chinese Characters * Rachel Pi * Emperor Pi Oceania The Oceania mostly consists of the large island nation of Australia, but includes several smaller islands, such as New Zealand. It is located south of Asia and is a major contributor to the modern eraAustralia (continent) article, Wikipedia.. Australia TBA New Zealand TBA The Ditch Main article: The Ditch The Ditch is a mockingly named, small island between New Zealand and Australia that is owned by Losien Simon and acts as a base of operations for the NeS HeroesNeS3 Post 1, NeS3 Page 1, TBA, Never-ending Story 3 written by Gebohq the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Planet